General Graardor
General Graardor is the boss of the Bandos Stronghold in the God Wars Dungeon. To get access to his chamber, players must kill 40 of Bandos' followers. There are many methods of getting the kill count, but the easiest is to kill the very low levelled goblins that reside there. Bodyguards *Sergeant Strongstack (Melee) *Sergeant Steelwill (Magic) *Sergeant Grimspike (Ranged) Team Strategy General Graardor should never be underestimated. Not only does he have very high Defence, he can hit up to 60 with Melee and uses a Ranged attack that hits everyone in the room, which hits up to 35. A team of at least 3 people as well as a tank (i.e. someone with high Defence and good armour to take Graardor's blows) is highly recommended. All players should use the Protect from Ranged prayer, except for the player directly being attacked, who should use the Protect from Melee prayer. The player being directly attacked should watch their health very carefully, as they can still be hit by Graardor's Ranged attack. All players should be careful of Graardor's minions, as one uses Melee, one uses Ranged, and one uses Magic. There is an altar there, but it can only be used every 10 minutes, so it is advised to bring prayer potions or super restores just in case. General Graardor is considered by some as the easiest of the bosses in the God Wars Dungeon, but don't take him too lightly. Graardor boasts an equally high level of melee and ranged defence, along with a slightly lower resistance to magic. Melee is the most straighforward method to use since it suffers no penalties from tank armour. Ranged and Magic setups can also deal significant damage but are less feasible for tanks. Solo Strategy As previously stated, General Graardor should NEVER be underestimated as he has high Defence and can hit very high. If you wish to solo the General, please keep in mind you should have high or decent combat stats. You must bring good gear. It is possible to defeat the General with a weapon such as a Dragon scimitar, but it is not recommended as the kill could take significantly longer. A player attempting to fight Graardor alone is required to tank Graardor's attacks whilst maintaining a good damage output. A strong and accurate weapon such as a godsword or an abyssal tentacle are good options for attacking. As Graardor's powerful melee attacks necessitate Protect from Melee, solo players are advised to bring the best ranged defence armour they have. Players struggling to withstand the magic minion's attacks are advised to take a blessed dragonhide body or Karil's leathertop to resist them; ultimately whether using a ranged top or a platebody is more worthwhile depends on the player's stats and experience. Drops 100% Drop |} Weapons |} Armour |} Runes |} Gems and ores |} Other |} Trivia *At Old School RuneScape's first birthday event, players could speak to General Graardor, resulting in the following dialogue: **'Player:' Erm.... hi? **'Graardor': Puny 'uman ffffedddfded meeee **'Player:' Yeah right okay there's no point taking this further. **''Graardor eats a nearby ankou.'' References